fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ostatni dzień
Odcinek stworzony na konkurs funnyFranky Opis W Danville organizowany jest bal z okazji rozpoczęcia lata. Fineasz chce zaprosić Izabelę, co jednak nie przynosi porządanych skutków. Loren zamartwia się o swojego brata, gdyż jego oddział przegrał bitwę, przez co może być martwy. Izabela chcąc uspokoić przyjaciółkę prosi Fineasza, by ten wybudował teleporter, aby Loren była już pewna co się stało. Gdy są już na jej planecie, okazuje się że chłopak jest już katowany przez Scarlett. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Nazz Jefferson *Daniella Shine *Loren Rarity *Scarlett Sultan *Ibrahim Sultan *Jeremi Rarity Fabuła Nie mogę uwierzyć w to co się dzieje. Znajduję się na zupełnie obcej mi planecie oddalonej od naszej o dobre kilka milionów kilometrów. Trwa bitwa. Wszędzie wokół słychać strzały, a pod moimi stopami leje się krew chłopaka którego kocham. Jestem Nazz Jefferson, mam 17 lat. -Nie zostawiaj mnie słyszysz! Nie zostawiaj mnie, Ferb!-krzyczałam, jednak nic to nie dawało. Patrzył na mnie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, a z jego ust leciał strumień krwi. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to wszystko tak się potoczyło, a ten dzień zapowiadał się tak niewinnie... Retrospekcja Spokojny letni dzień w Danville. Pod drzewem siedzieli Fineasz Flynn i Ferb Fletcher. Mimo że ich dzieciństwo skończyło się, chłopcy wciąż kochali spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi przy budowaniu wynalazków. Jednak dzisiejszy dzień był wyjątkowy. Dziś do Danville miała wrócić Daniella Shine, dziewczyna Ferba. Wraz z rodziną wyjechała na rok do Szwajcarii. Nikt nie wiedział dlaczego, przyjaciele mogli się jedynie domyślać, że wyjazd spowodowany był zawodem jej ojca, Alberta Shine, a był światowej sławy naukowcem. Danny miała wyjątkowe szczęście, ponieważ w dzień jej przyjazdu w Danville organizowany był bal z okazji rozpoczęcia lata 2023. Wszystkie dziewczyny z niecierpliwością czekały, aż któryś z chłopców zaprosi ich i zapewni niezapomnianą noc. Jedną z nich jak się pewnie domyślacie była Izabela Garcia-Shapiro. Była ona najlepszą przyjaciółką braci Flynn-Fletcher, a w szczególności Fineasza. Od wielu lat jest w nim zakochana, jednak bez wzajemności. Mimo to nie traci nadziei i w dalszym ciągu próbuje zawładnąć jego sercem. Dziewczyna wyszła z domu i z nogami jak galareta szła w kierunku domu sąsiadów z naprzeciwka. -To ten dzień Izabelo-mówiła do siebie-dzisiaj Fineasz zaprosi cię na bal i zakocha się w tobie Iza była cała poddenerwowana. Cała się trzęsła, a serce biło jej jak szalone. Wkońcu usłyszała za sobą znajomy głos. -Mówisz do siebie? Izabela odwróciła się nerwowo, a jej oczom ukazała się Nazz Jefferson, jej dobra koleżanka, można nawet powiedzieć że przyjaciółka. Mimo odmiennych charakterów dziewczyny lubią się. Mimo to, Iza nie wydawała się być zadowolona widokiem niebieskowłosej. -A mówią, że to ja jestem dziwna-na twarzy Nazz widniał charakterystyczny uśmiech, którym czasem przerażała, bądź oczarowywała rozmówcę. -Cześć Nazz-Izabela nie odwzajemniała uśmiechu przyjaciółki. Wolała iść sama, aby przemyśleć plan zdobycia serca Flynna. -Idziesz do Fineasza i Ferba? -Tak. -Super, to idę z tobą!-dziewczyny ruszyły ku domku przed nimi-A z kim idziesz na tą imprezę? -Chciałabym z Fineaszem, ale boję się że się nie zgodzi. -Czemu niby miał by się nie zgodzić? Przecież on cię uwielbia! -Nie sądze. -Zaufaj mi!-w głowie niebieskiej snuł się już idealny plan o tym jak spiknie Fineasza z Izabelą. Tak, jej plany nie miały prawa się nie powieść Po niecałej minucie obie były już na miejscu. Izka położyła dłoń na klamce po czym pociągnęła ją lekko w przeciwną stronę. Jej oczom ukazał się klasyczny widok, Fineasz i Ferb siedzą pod drzewem zastanawiając się co robić. -Cześć Fineasz. Co robicie?-przywitała się jak zwykle uroczo Izabela -Ola Fineasz, ola Ferb-przywitała się Nazz Fletcher spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Przywykł do tego, że mówi do niego „Ferbgacek” lub inne obelgi tego typu, jednak nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do tego, że ta mówi do niego tak po prostu „Ferb”. Zielonowłosy od dłuższego czasu zaobserwował, że jego koleżanka zachowuje się inaczej niż zwykle. Nie wyzywa go, ani mu nie ubliża. Ponadto jej spojrzenie nie wywołuje u chłopaka strachu czy obrzydzenia, a sprawia poczucie stabilności i bezpieczeństwa. Na jej widok czuł motylki w brzuchu, jednak odrzucał myśl wedle której mógłby ją kochać. To nie było możliwe, przecież miał dziewczynę... -Cześć dziewczyny-przywitał je Fineasz, który jednocześnie nie odrywał wzroku od Izabeli. Sam nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje. Byli przyjaciółmi odkąd tylko pamięta, a od dłuższego czasu rudowłosy nie może przestać o niej myśleć. Wydawała mu się najpiękniejszą kobietą jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Od samego rana zbierał się, aby zaprosić ją na dzisiejszy bal. W końcu podniósł się z miejsca i ruszył w stronę przyjaciółki-Izabelo, ja-chłopak spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy próbując jednocześnie wydusić z siebie jakie kolwiek słowo. Nogi miał jak z waty, a serce waliło mu jak szalone-ja chciałem, żebyśmy....-Izabela patrzyła na niego z ogromnym uśmiechem. Miała nadzieję, że zaraz padnie to ważne pytanie na które tak długo czeka. Flynn zamrugał kilka razy oczami, aż wkońcu wydusił to z siebie-czy pójdziesz ze mną na dzisiejszy bal? -Ze mną?-Izabela nie mogła powstrzymać radości. Natomiast on tracił grunt pod nogami. Bał się odrzucenia, oraz tego, że ta zerwie z nim wszelkie kontakty. -W sensie organizacyjnym. Zgłosiłem się do pomocy przy przygotowywaniach i pomyślałem, że mogłabyś mi pomóc-skłamał. Ze strachu przed odrzuceniem wymyślił pierwszą lepszą historię. Izabela spojrzała na niego zawiedziona. Miała nadzieję, że tego dnia staną się parą, jednak w tym momencie wszystko legło w gruzach. -Wybacz Fineasz, ale przypomniało mi się że mam coś do zrobienia. Przepraszam. Po tych słowach, Izabela jak opażona wybiegła z ogródka. Ferb spojrzał na brata z jasnym wyrazem twarzy. Obaj rozumieli się bez słów, więc Fineasz od razu zrozumiał o co chodzi zielonowłosemu. Jego twarz mówiła jasno „Serio Fineasz? Serio?”. -A ty Ferb co nic nie mówisz?-zapytała uroczym tonem Nazz co jest dla niej nietypowe. Fletcher spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Nie miał pojęcia co jej odpowiedzieć, zazwyczaj w takich sytuacjach broni się przed jej wyzwiskami -Ekhm, Danny dziś wraca-wyjąkał Fletcher -Wiem, Ferbgacku, wiem.-Nazz spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem, a ten odetchnął z ulgą. Bał się, że ta już nigdy go tak nie zazwie. Z twarzy Niebieskiej zaczął znikać uśmiech, tak jakby myśl o powrocie Danielli nie cieszyła ją. Przecież były przyjaciółkami, powinna się cieszyć, a zamiast tego wstrzymuje płacz. Po jej głowie przez cały czas chodził moment gdy widziała pocałunek Danny i Ferba. Poczuła wtedy dziwne uczucie, tak jakby zazdrość. Nie mogła znieść widoku tej pary, najzwyczajniej w świecie tego typu momenty wzbudzały w niej mdłości. Po niedługim czasie do ogródka wszedł Baljeet, a w ręku trzymał tulipan. -Cześć wam-przywitał się hindus-jest może Izabela? -Przed chwilą wyszła-odpowiedział mu Ferb. -Właśnie-przytaknął smutno Fineasz. Spuścił spojrzenie, po czym przypomniał sobie wyraz twarzy Izabeli, gdy ten przed chwilą ją zapraszał. Była radosna. Flynn pomyślał moment, po czym spojrzał z nadzieją przed siebie-Zaraz wracam! Mówiąc to wybiegł z ogródka ku Izabeli. -Buforda z tobą nie ma?-zapytała Nazz -Jest u Loren. Nie mam pojęcia co oni tam robią, ale jedno jest pewne, trochę tam posiedzą. W tym samym czasie w mieszkaniu Loren. Kosmitka nerwowo chodziła po pokoju, a obok stał jej chłopak, Buford Van-Stomm. Byli parą od kilku lat, dawali wrażenie szczęśliwych i naprawdę tak było. W wielu trudnych chwilach byli dla siebie wsparciem. -Nie martw się, Loren-uspokajał dziewczynę Bamber-przecież nic mu nie będzie. -Przecież słyszałeś co mówiło dowództwo?!-Loren nie potrafiła kontrolować emocji. W jej oczach było widać łzy. -Przecież to jeszcze nic pewnego... -Mówili, że brali jeńców, pamiętasz?! Wiesz jak wygląda więzienie u Scarlett. Oni ich tam zabijają długo i w męczarniach! -Skąd pewność, że Jeremi trafił do więzienia? -Bo przerali bitwę, a on jest dowódcą! -Nie martw się-Buford podszedł do niej i objął ją w talii próbując ją tym uspokoić-nic mu nie będzie. -Skąd taka pewność?-już nie krzyczała. W jej głosie można było wyczuć jedynie smutek -Zaufaj mi. Dla Loren, Buford nie był jedynie partnerem, był też przyjacielem i powiernikiem bez którego nie moła żyć. On jako jedyny znał jej najskrytsze sekrety i lęki. Dziewczyna wtuliła się w niego szukając ukojenia w jego ramioniach. Nie myliła się, od razu zaczęła mieć nadzieję, że jej bratu nic nie jest. -Kocham cię Buford-powiedziała przez łzy zielonowłosa -Też cię kocham Loren-po tych słowach oboje spojrzeli sobie w oczy, po czym chłopak kontynuował-Mam do ciebie małą prośbę. Bo widzisz, dzisiaj jest ten bal z okazji rozpoczęcia lata i... -Chcesz żebym bawiła się w takiej chwili?!-Loren nie mogła uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Miała nadzieję, że spędzą tę noc razem u niej w mieszkaniu, a tymczasem, on niczym się nie przejmuje. -Nie o to mi chodziło! -Wiesz, może lepiej wyjdź-mówiąc to dziewczyna wskazała wzrokiem na drzwi -Ale Loren... -Nie słyszałeś? -Przepraszam Mówiąc to chłopak wyszedł na zewnątrz, jednak nie ruszał się spod drzwi czekając aż ta lekko ochłonie. Loren nie wytrzymywała nerwowo. Dobrze wiedziała co może stać się jej bratu jeżeli trafi do więzienia Scarlett. Nie poodziłaby się z tym. Była do niego bardzo przywiązana, jako że był jedynym żyjącym bliskim. To nie rodzice ją wychowywali, a on. To dzięki niemu przeżyła na wojnie, dlatego nie potrafiła ona teraz myśleć o niczym innym. Błagała w duchu, aby nic mu się nie stało. Nistąd nizowąt rozległ się dźwięk przychodzącego SMSa. Zielonowłosa jak opażona złapała za telefon. Wiadomość przysłała Izabela. Zawierał on następującą treść;”Idziesz dzisiaj na imprezę?”. Loren była na skraju wyczerpania nerwowego, jednak próbując powstrzymać emocje odpisała tylko „nie”. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aż przyjaciółka odpisze;”Super. Będę za chwilę”. Izabela miała dość siedzenia w domu. Wiedziała że sama nie poradzi sobie z buzującymi w niej emocji. W takich chwilach lubiła z kimś porozmawiać, wyżalić się, a nikt nie nadawał się do tego lepiej jak Loren. Ona jako jedyna potrafiła słuchać. Mimo że jej rady nie byłhy zbyt wartościowe, sama jej obecność dawała ukojenie rozmówcy. Nie czekając długo czarnowłosa wyszła szybkim krokiem z domu. Ku jej zdziwieniu przed drzwiamy stała jej miłość, Fineasz Flynn. -Wybacz Fineasz, śpieszę się-mówiąc to dziewczyna wyminęła go przyśpieszając kroku, jednak on zastawił jej drogę. -Izabelo proszę, wysłuchaj mnie. Meksykanka nie miała ochoty na rozmowy z nim, jednak ostatecznie zodziła się. -O co chodzi? -Przepraszam, że tak to się potoczyło. Nie chciałem tego, ja...- tu nie dokończył. Chłopak patrzył na nią z przerażeniem. Izabela nie potrafiła pochamować złości. Wciąż go kochała, jednak nie potrafiła tolerować faktu, że ten wciąż ją zbywa -Daj już spokój, Fineasz. Po tych słowach, Izabela wyminęła go, przyśpieszając kroku szła w kierunku miejsca zamieszkania Loren. Rudowłosy nie szedł za nią, jednak obiecał sobie, że będzie o nią walczyć. W tym samym czasie w ogródku rodziny Flynn-Fletcher. Ferb z niecierpliwością wyczeiwał Danny. Nie mógł się doczekać jej powrotu, z kolei Baljeet siedział pod drzewem obserwował z zaciekawieniem stojącą nad nim Nazz, która wpatrywała się w Fletchera. Jej wyraz twarzy mówił wszystko, była wściekła -Danny, Danny, Danny-mówiła do siebie-Ile można?! On serio nie ma jej czasem dość? -Jesteś zazdrosna o Ferba?-zapytał Baljeet, którego sytuacja lekko bawiła. -Ja?! Lepiej lecz się na oczy głupku. Baljeet wzruszył jedynie ramionami po czym spojrzał na przyniesionego przez siebie tulipana. Miał zamiar dać go Izabeli, by ta poszła z nim na dzisiejszy bal. Od dłuższego czasu chłopak zastanawiał się czy to wszystko ma jaki kolwiek sens. Ubiegał się o względy Izabeli od dłuższego czasu, jednak bał się powiedzieć jej co czuje. Przeczuwał, że ta nie jest nim zainteresowana, jednak nie tracił nadziei. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk połączenia. Fletcher jak najszybciej chwycił za telefon, po czym nacisnął zielony przycisk. -Halo?-odezwał się zielonowłosy -Cześć Ferb, tu Danny. Wybacz, ale nie zobaczymy się dzisiaj. -Co? Ale jak to? Nazz dokładnie przysłuchiwała się rozmowie. Gdy usłyszała smutny głos przyjaciela coś w niej drgnęło, tak jakby szczypta nadziei. -Samolot miał opóźnienia. Przykro mi, ale zobaczymy się jutro. -Rozumiem-odparł zawiedziony chłopak-to dozobaczenia. -Dozobaczenia. Zielonowłosy rozłączył się po czym rzucił komórkę nerwowo o ziemię. Widząc jego flustrację, Nazz podeszła do niego, po czym zaczęła monolog -Coś się stało? -Danny nie będzie-odrzekł Ferb nie patrząc jej przy tym w oczy, a w ziemię -Przykro mi. Ferb przygryzł jedynie wargę. Nie wierzył w to, że ta mogłaby mu współczuć. Każdy byłby do tego zdolny, lecz nie ona. Niebieska jednak kontynuowała -Więc z kim idziesz na ten bal? -Nie idę. -Nie przesadzaj. Ja też nie mam z kim iść, ale nie zamieżam siedzieć bezczynnie w domu. Jeżeli chcesz to możemy iść razem. Fletcher spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany, a jednocześnie oburzony. Przecież miał dziewczynę, nie mógł więc iść na bal z jej przyjaciółką. -Oczywiście jako przyjaciele-powiedziała stanowczo niebieska -Przyjaciele?-Ferb nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy-My? -A co w tym dziwnego? -Nic-Ferb patrzył na nią niepewnie. Obawiał się, że może być to jeden z jej żartów -To co ci szkodzi?-odparła dziewczyna z uśmiechem Ferb pomyślał moment. Z jednej strony nie chciał siedzieć w domu, a z drugiej bał się iść z Nazz. Mimo wszystko pokiwał głową twierdząco. Ta cała się rozpromieniła, po czym dodała krótko -To jesteśmy umówieni! Po tych słowach, dziewczyna wybiegła z ogródka zostawiając Ferba ze swoimi myślami. -Jesteś pewny, że dobrze robisz?-zapytał Baljeet -Sam nie wiem-mówiąc to chłopak usiadł obok niego pod drzewem-z jednej strony boję się z nią iść, przyprawia mnie o dreszcze -A z drugiej? -Podoba mi się to. Baljeet wytrzszczył oczy ze zdziwienia. Fletcher nie zauważając tego, kontynuował -Podoba mi się to jak mnie drażni, wyzywa. To jak mówi na mnie „Ferbgacek” przy czym szeroko się uśmiecha. -Myślałem że tego nienawidzisz. -Tak było, aż nie skończyliśmy pietnastu lat. Wtedy wszystko się zmieniło. -A co z Danny? -Z kim? -Danny. Twoja dziewczyna. -Wiem kim jest Danny. Tylko nie rozumiem po co o niej wspominasz. -Pewnie dlatego, że wyrażasz większe zainteresowanie Nazz, niż swoją dziewczyną. -Nie wyrażam względem Nazz rzadnego zaintersowania. Po prostu ją lubię, to coś dziwnego? Baljeet przewrócił jedynie oczami. Nie chciał drążyć tematu, najzwyczajniej w świecie nie miał ochoty na kłótnię z przyjacielem. W tym czasie Izabela była już niedaleko domu Loren. Ku jej zdziweniu pod drzwiamy siedział Buford. -Buford, co ty robisz?-zapytała czarnowłosa -Czekam, aż Loren przestanie się na mnie wściekać. -A nie próbowałeś jej jakoś, no nie wiem.. przeprosić? -Próbowałem, ale ona nie chce mnie słuchać. Izabela spojrzała na niego z zażenowaniem. Zawsze wiedziała, że chłopak inteligęcją nie grzeszy inteligęcją, ale to wydawało jej się nie tyle co dziwne, a zabawne. Za nim dziewczyna zdążyła zapukać, dżwi otworzyły się, a w progu stanęła Loren -Właź szybko-oznajmiła ostrym tonem kosmitka. Gdy tylko Iza weszła do środka, zielonowłosa trazasnęła drzwiami. -Co się stało z Bufordem?-zapytała zdezorientowana Izabela -Nie chcesz wiedzieć-oświadczyła sucho Raritówna-mam dość facetów. -Nawet nie wiesz jak dobrze cię rozumiem-mówiąc to, obie usiadły na sofie. Izabela oparła się wygodnie, natomiast Loren podbierała się dłońmi-Fineasz jeszcze nigdy mnie tak nie zawiódł. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie co zrobił. -Na pewno nie to co Buford. -Założymy się?-zapytała sarkastycznie Izabela, po czym kontynuowała-Przez te wszystkie lata czekałam, aż on zwróci na mnie uwagę. Dzisiaj miał nastać ten dzień! Zaprosił mnie, jednak jako koleżankę, która ma mu pomóc przy organizacji, nie jako partnerkę. Po kilku minutach przyszedł do mnie do domu. Mówił, że jednak chce iść ze mną na bal jako para. -To źle? -Tak! Dlaczego się wachał? Jestem dla niego nieważna, a może nie jest co domnie pewny, może.. -Zbyt dużo myślisz. -Ktoś musi. -Wiesz, myślę że powinnaś dać mu szanse. W poruwnaniu do Buforda, jest ideałem. -A co zrobił Buford? Loren zaśmiała się pod nosem. Ciężko było zdefiniować czy coś ją rozśmieszyło, czy może ukrywała skutek. -Wyobraź sobie, że przez cały dzień żyję z myślą, iż mój brat nie żyje. Mój chłopak w odwecie zaproponował mi, żebyśmy poszli sobie potańczyć. Ta wiadomość wprawiła Izabelę w osłupienie. Nie sądziła, że Buford może być pozbawiony faktu aż do tego stopnia. -Myślę, że nie to miał na myśli-czarnowłosa starała się bronić przyjaciela -Więc co miał na myśli?-zapytała z wyżutem kosmitka-Wątpie, aby tym chciał mnie pocieszyć. -Myślę, że właśnie chciał. On nie jest mistrzem taktu, ale cię kocha. Poza tym ciągle siedzi pod drzwiamu. -Wiem, widziałam.-Loren z niechęcią spojrzała w stronę drzwi-Z resztą nie mówmy o tym. Mam dosyć. Minęły dwie godziny. Ferb podjechał pożyczonym od ojca samochodem pod dom niebieskowłosej. Dziewczyna wyszła na zewnątrz. Zielonowłosy nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Ubrana była w długą niebieską suknię, oraz bęłkitne szpilki. Jej włosy nie były jak zwykle rozwiane na wszystkie strony świata, a idealnie ułożone opadały na ramiona. Wszystko podkreślał idealny makijaż, oraz droga biżuteria. -Cześć Ferbgacku-mówiąc to usiadła na przednim siedzeniu pojazdu. Na jej widok chłopak zaniemówił-Coś nie tak? -Wszystko super-po zapytaniu dziewczyny, Fletcher wrócił na ziemie-to jak, jedziemy? -Jasne, odpalaj! Gdy samochód odpalał, Baljeet akuat wychodził z ogródka. Wybierał się prosto do domu.Uznał, że nie ma sensu dłużej się łudzić. Jedyne o czym marzył to wypić gorącą czekoladę przy oglądaniu filmów naukowych. Gdy tylko oddalił się od płotu o kilka kroków, zauważył iż pod dom Flynn-Fletcherów podjechała taxówka. Wysiadła z niego wysoka brązowowłosa dziewczyna o błękitnych oczach. Ubrana była w biało-niebieską sukienkę, oraz turkusowe pantofle. Był to nikt inny, jak Daniella Shine. -Dziwne-pomyślał Baljeet-przecież miała wrócić dopiero jutro Gdy brązowowłosa położyła już dłoń na klamce, dostrzegła hindusa wptarującego się w nią jak w objawienie. Mimo że nigdy nie dażyli się chociaż nigdy za sobą nie przepadali, dziś Danny nie pamiętała o tym. Była zbyt szczęśliwa. -Cześć Baljeet-przywitała się brunetka -Co ty tu robisz?-zapytał lekko zmieszany hindus-przecież mówiłaś... -Wiem co mówiłam. Chciałam zrobić Ferbowi niespodziankę. Chyba mi się udało, co?-Daniella nie potrafiła kryć radości. Tęskniła za swoim chłopakiem, nie mogła się doczekać aż go ponownie zobaczy. -Ferba nie ma-w głosie chłopaka można było usłyszeć zmartwienie. Mimo że nie przepadał za Daniellą, było mu jej szkoda. -A gdzie jest? Baljeet przygryzł wargi. Nie wiedział jak jej to powiedzieć. Poza tym nie miał pewności, że może być zdradzona. Chłopak milczał. -Baljeet?-dziewczyna zaczęła tracić grunt pod nogami.-Co jest? -On jest z Nazz. Brunetka odetchnęła z ulgą. Fakt, obawiała się że może spędzać czas z inną, jednak z niebieską nie mógłby dopuścić się zdrady. Dobrze wiedziała, że oboje są w nienajlepszych relacjach. -Nie strasz mnie tak więcej-roześmiała się Shinnówna. Hindusowi nie było jednak do śmiechu. -Oni są na balu, Daniella. Ton głosu chłopaka zmartwił Daniellę. Dziewczyna bez chwili na mysłu ruszyła przed siebie. -Ej, dokąd idziesz?!-krzyknął za nią Baljeet, jednak ta nie odpowiadała. Była zbyt zajęta własnymi myślami. W tym czasie w mieszkaniu Loren. Kosmitka waliła głową o stół, podczas gdy Izabela patrzyła na nią bezradna. Nie miała pojęcia co może przeżywać teraz jej przyjaciółka. Ona nigdy nie musiała żyć z myślą, iż bliska jej osoba może już nie żyć, jednak starała się ją zrozumieć. Po wielu nieudanych próbach pocieszania jej czarnowłosa zerwała się na równe nogi po czym oświadczyła -Dobra, wstawaj! Nie będziemy tu tak siedzieć! Loren uniosła lekko głowę, po czym spojrzała na nią niepewnie -Co ty chcesz zrobić? -Idziemy do Fineasza. Odwiedzisz planetę i w końcu przestaniesz się zamartwiać. Zielonowłosa z nogami jak z waty wstała po czym popatrzyła przez moment na Izabelę. Po krótkim czasie nie wytrzymała. Uściskała ją tak mocno jak tylko potrafiła, prawie jej przy tym nie dusząc. -Dziękuję-powiedziała. Nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję puściła przyjaciółkę i jak opażona wybiegła z mieszkania, za nią Iza. Ku jej zdziwieniu, ujrzała iż pod drzwiami w dalszym ciągu pod drzwiami siedzi Buford. Wyglądał na zmarniętego -Buford?-kosmitce ciężko było w to uwierzyć. Nigdy nikt się tak dla niej nie starał-Co ty robisz?-zapytała z troską -Czekam na ciebie-odpowiedział chłopak-pewnie nie wiesz, ale na dworze jest strasznie zimno. Zwłaszcza jak słońca nie ma. Dziewczyna uroniła jedną łzę. Czyżby się wzruszyła? Nikt jeszcze nie ubiegał o jej względy tak jak on. Starała się ukryć owy fakt. Uśmiechnęła się do niego po czym powiedziała łagodnym tonem -Wsawaj. Będziesz mi potrzebny. Po tych słowach cała trójka ruszyła ku miejscu zamieszkania Flynn-Fletcherów. Loren jak wariatka waliła w drzwi, aż nie otworzył ich Fineasz. -Loren, stało się coś?-zapytał rudowłosy -Fineasz mógłbyś nam użyczyć teleporter?-zapytała Izabela, która jako jedyna zachowywała zdrowu rozsądek Flynn dopiero w tym momencie dostrzgł Izabelę. Nie wiedział jak powinien zachować się w jej towarzystwie. Dobrze wiedział, że zniszczył szanse na ich przyszły związek. Ferb i Nazz byli już na miejscu. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało jak powinni się zachować. Wkońcu w zielonowłosym coś drgnęło. Spojrzał jej w oczy, po czym wyciągnął dłoń i wydusił z siebie to ważne pytanie -Zatańczysz? Dziewczyna zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Nie była pewna czy miał być to jakiś podstęp. Mimio to, podała mu dłoń i razem ruszyli na parkiet. Szczęście, lub pech chciało, iż akurat rozbrzmiała piosenka "Not about angels". We know full well there's just time. So is it wrong to toss this line? If your heart was full of love, Could you give it up? Pełna wersja piosenki Oboje czuli się niezręcznie, jednak jakaś siła ciągnęła ich ku sobie. Rzadne z nich nie potrafiło powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. -Pięknie wyglądasz-skomplementował ją Fletcher -A ty nie wyglądasz tak strasznie jak zwykle Ferbacku-odwzajemniła się Nazz Chłopak jedynie zaśmiał się, po czym spojrzał na nią szarmanckim wzrokiem. Jednak nie to wywoływało jej uśmiech. -Nie tęsknisz za Danny?-zapytała niebieska -Może to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale nie. Cieszę się, że ty tu jesteś. -Serio?-zapytała niepewnie dziewczyna -Serio-odpowiedział po czym spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Oboje byli sobą zauroczeni, a ich usta dzieliły niewielkie odległości, które z sekundy na sekundę zmniejszały się. W końcu ich wargi zmieszały się z sobą. Doszło do pocałunku. Romantyczny moment przerwała jednak dziewczyna Ferba. Odepchnęła swojego chłopaka od niebieskiej po czym krzyknęła -Ferb! Co ty wyrabiasz?! Dlaczego zdradzasz mnie z nią?! -Danny, spokojnie-krzyk dziewczyny wybudził go z pewnego rodzaju transu. Zielonowłosy starał się uspokoić brunetkę-To nie tak jak myślisz. Przysięgam! -Nie zdradzasz mnie?!Więc co robisz tutaj z nią?! -Ja może lepiej pójdę-stwierdziła lekko przygaszona Nazz. Gdy już miała się oddalić, zatrzymała ją Daniella -Czekaj chwilkę. Nazz spojrzała na nią niepewnie. Ta niezważając na to kontynuowała -Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić?! Myślałam, że się przyjaźnimi... -Bo się przyjaźnimy. Pomiędzy mną, a Ferbem nic nie ma. -Ferbem?! Zabawne, niedawno mówiłaś na niego „Ferbgacek” i rzucałaś same obelgi! Akurat dzisiaj musiałaś stać się dla niego miła?! -Danny spokojnie... -Wy po prostu wykorzystaliście moją nieobecność! Założe się, że gdy mnie nie było, zabawialiście się w najlepsze! -Danny to nie tak...-Ferb chciał położyć dłoń na jej ramieniu, jednak ta odepchnęła go -Nie mów do mnie Danny! Po tych słowach dziewczyna szybkim krokiem opuściła przyjęcie. Ferb pobiegł za nią, zostawiając Nazz samą -On ją chyba kocha-mówiła do siebie niebieskowłosa-ja jestem błędem. -Daniella zaczekaj!-Fletcherowi udało się dogonić dziewczynę. Ta wzięła głęboki wdech po czym odwróciła się w jego stronę. -O co chodzi?-już nie krzyczała. W jej głosie dało się usłyszeć jedynie smutek. -Przepraszam cię. Nie mam pojęcia jak to się stało, ale... ja nie chcę się z tobą kłócić. -Ja też nie, ale nie jestem w stanie na ciebie patrzeć. Przpraszam. Po tych słowach odeszła. Gdy Fletcher chciał porozmawiać z Nazz, dostrzegł iż ona również jest nieobecna. -Cholera-powiedział do siebie Fletcher-znowu wszystko zniszczyłem. Fineasz kończył budowę teleportera. Loren zniecierpliwiona przez cały czas zaglądała mu przez ramię. Po niedługim czasie dołączył do nich Ferb. -Siema-przywitał się brytyjczyk-co robicie w garażu? -Budujemy teleporter-odpowiedziała Izabela -W jakim celu? Izabela odsunęła Ferba na niewielką odległość tak, aby Loren ich nie słyszała. -Muszę uspokoić Loren. -Nierozumiem... -Jeżeli czegoś nie zrobimy, to ona się zamartwi na śmierć! Przez cały dzień martwi się o brata, jest strzępkiem nerwów. -Coś nie tak z Jeremim? -Nie wiesz? Przegrali bitwę. Brali jeńców. Całkiem możliwe, iż Jeremi nie żyje. -Nieciekawie... -Mnie nie musisz tego mówić. Nagle niespodziewanie otworzyły się drzwi. W progu stała Nazz. -Cześć Ferb-przywitała się cicho (co jest dla niej nowością) -Cześć Nazz.. -,,Nazz”?,,Ferb”? Od kiedy mówicie do siebie po imieniu?-zdumiała się Izabela, jednak rzadne z nich nie zwracało na nią uwagi. -Posłuchaj-zaczęła Nazz-Jeżeli chodzi o mnie, to muszę przyznać że nie żałuję tego co się stało. Jednak zdaję sobię sprawę, iż Danny jest dla ciebie ważna, więc jeżeli zmieniłeś zdanie co do nas to... Tu nie dokończyła ponieważ Ferb namiętnie ją pocałował. Ta z początku zszokowana, po chwili zamknęły oczy i poddała się chwili. Reszta zaniemówiła z wrażenia. Nikt nigdy nie spodziewałby się uczucia pomiędzy tym dwojga. -To miało mi zamknąć usta?-zapytała uradowana Nazz, jednocześnie nie mogąc oderwać oczu od swojego chłopaka -Może niekoniecznie-odpowiedział z tym samym uśmiechem Fletcher. Romantyczny nastrój padł, gdy spostrzegli, iż wszyscy się na nich patrzą. -Tego bym się w życiu nie spodziewał-stwierdził zszokowany Buford. -Możesz mi wierzyć, że ja też-odpowiedziała niebieska. Po chwili teleporter był już gotowy. Flynn jak zwykle dumnie prezentował swój wynalazek. -I jak ci się podoba, Izabelo? -Jest świetny-odpowiedziała sucho czarnowłosa. -Działa?-zapytała niepewnie Loren -Przekonajmy się-mówiąc to rudowłosy nacisną przycisk, a na ekranie ukazał się widok rodzinnej planety Loren-Ewidentnie! Na twarzy kosmitki pojawił się uśmiech. Złapała Buforda za rękę po czym zbliżała się do portalu, aż drogi nie zastawiła jej Izabela. Czarnowłosa dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że gdy Jeremi rzeczywiście nie żyje, Loren mogłaby się załamać. -Może to nie jest jednak najlepszy pomysł.-zasugerowała meksykanka -Przecież sama to zaproponowałaś... -Każdy ma prawo się pomylić. Nie zważając na nią, Loren przekroczyła portal, a jej oczom ukazała się jej planeta. Reszta jak opażona ruszyła za nią. -Wszystko zniszczone-wyszeptała Loren na widok otaczających ją ruin. -Nie martw się-pocieszał ją Buford-na pewno wszystko jest w porządku. -Mam nadzieję. W tym samym czasie. Znajdujemy się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Wszystkie drzwi otoczone są strażnikami. W środku znajdują się dwie osoby. Pierwsza to zielonowłosy mężczyzna o skórze podobnej do Loren. Był to Jeremi Rarity. Chłopak był przykuty do słupa stojącego obok. Cały był we krwi. Nad nim stała rudowłosa kobieta o ogromnych zielonych oczach. W ręku trzymała zakrwawiony nóż. -I co Jeremi, warto było?-zapytała z pogardą. -Co chcesz zrobić?-zapytał, jednocześnie plując krwią. -Tylko nie mów, że nie wiesz-mówiąc to przejchała mu nożem po klatce piersiowek, tworząc kolejny upływ krwi. Chłopak zawył z bulu-Ja po prostu chcę żebyś się wykrwawił na śmierć-oznajmiła z zaskująco słodkim głosem. -Po co ci to? -Cała twoja rodzinka jest siebie warta. Twoich rodziców mam już z głowy. Została jedynie twoja siostrzyczka. -Zapomniałaś o mnie. Ja nie poddaję się tak łatwo. -Wiesz, nawet trochę jest mi cię żal.-mówiąc to przystawiła nóż w taki sposób, aby jego własna krew spływała na jego włosy-Tylko trochę. Po tych słowach kobieta szybkim ruchem wbiła mu nóż w serce. Ten nie miał już szans. Zginął. -No to jego mam już z głowy. Została tylko Loren. Loren podążała szybkim ruchem w kierunku miejsca zamieszkania Jeremiego, jego żony i dziecka. Przez cały czas trzymała swojego chłopaka za rękę. Za nią podążali Fineasz, Ferb, Nazz i Izabela. Kosmitka cała się trzęsła. Przeczuwała najgorsze. W końcu doszła na miejsce. Uchyliła lekko drzwi. Ku jej zdziwieniu były otwarte. Po przejściu korytarzem ujrzała swoją szwagierkę, Jully Rarity, śpiewającą małemu dziecku kołysankę. Zielonowłosa dobrze znała tę piosenkę. I jej matka ją śpiewała -''Oy lu lu li lu li Naley çily lu li Naley çily lu li Tat sily na lu li...'' Pełna wersja piosenki Po zaśpiewaniu kołysanki, dziecko jak za zawołanie zasnęło. Gdy kobieta położyła je do łóżeczka, kosmitka podeszła do niej. -Jully? Dopiero w tym momencie Jully ją zaoważyła. Na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, jednak wyglądała jakby płakała. -Loren?-mówiąc to, kobieta uściskała ją-niebiosom dziękować, że żyjesz. -Czemu miałabym nie żyć?-po tych słowach kobieta wypuściła ją z uścisku-Stało się coś? -To ty nie wiesz? Loren pokręciła jedynie głową. -Nieważne-Jully starała się wymusić uśmiech, jednak nie wychodziło jej to najlepiej - Najważniejsze, że żyjesz. -Tak, a co z Jeremim? -Nie martw się. -Nie rozumiem. O co tu chodzi? -Wróci-odpowiedziała drżącym głosem kobieta-Musi... Izabela i Fineasz wymienili się spojrzeniami. Oboje domyślali się co mogło się stać, jednak nie chcieli mówić o tym na głos. Dobrze wiedzieli, iż Loren ciągle się łudzi. -Jesteście głodni?-zapytała kobieta z sztucznym uśmiechem, po czym skierowała się do kuchni. Gotowanie było jednym z sposobów na ukrycie smutku. Zawsz to robiła, by się uspokoić.-Zrobiłam naleśniki. -To nie wygląda najlepiej-stwierdził Ferb -Dlaczego?-zapytała Nazz-Ja bardzo lubię naleśniki. W głowie Fineasza zaświtała myśl. Przypomniał sobie, gdy pierwszy raz przybyli na tę planetę. Teleporter został im odebrany. Chłopak zastanawiał się, czy i teraz nie będzie tak samo. -Zaraz wracam-oświadczył, po czym jak opażony wybiegł z budynku. -Lepiej za nim pójdę-stwierdziła Iza, po czym wybiegła za przyjacielem. Gdy dobiegli już na miejsce, dostrzegli, iż po teleporterze nie ma ani śladu. -Gdzie on jest?!-krzyczał zdesperowany Fineasz-Gdzie?! -Fineasz, uspokój się.-Izabela starała się go jakoś uspokoić, jednak nic to nie dawało. Chłopak w dalszym ciągu panikował. W końcu, Izabela przyciągnęła go do siebie, dzięki czemu ten zamilkł.-Będzie dobrze, zaufaj mi. -Jak wrócimy do domu? -Znajdziemy sposób. Nie martw się. Jak na złość gdy chłopak doszedł do siebie podeszli do nich dwaj mężczyźni, wraz z Scarlett. Była ona całkiem ubrudzona krwią, jednak nie przeszkadzało jej to. W tym stanie nie potrafiła powstrzymać rządzy mordu. Widok krwi sprawiał jej przyjemność. -Cześć wam. Co robicie?-zapytała ze złowrogim uśmiechem. W oczach miała obłęd. Wyglądała jak psychopatka. -Nie szukamy kłopotów-odpowiedziała szybko Izabela -Brać ich-oznajmiła szybko Scarlett, po czym żołnierze pochwycili ich obojga. -Zostaw ją!-krzyknął Fineasz-Lepiej weź mnie! -Jakie to rycerskie, ale nie martw się. Zabiję was obojga. -Ale dlaczego?! -Ty już wiesz dlaczego. Po tych słowach, żołnierze prowadzili Fineasza i Izabelę, do pałacu. Oboje mieli tam zginąć z rozkazu tyranki. -Mam złe przeczucia-stwierdził Ferb, jednocześnie krojąc naleśnik -Nie martw się-pocieszała go z uśmiechem Nazz. -Zbyt długo nie wracają-wtrąciła się Loren. -Na pewno nic im nie jest-dołączył się Buford-Pepe też często znika, a nikt nie robi z tego afery. -To nie to samo-odezwał się Ferb -Więc sprawdźmy to-mówiąc to Nazz zerwała się z miejsca idąc w kierunku drzwi. -A ty dokąd?-zawołała za nią Loren. -Nie mam ochoty wysłuchiwać waszych jęków. Chodźcie, poszukamy ich. -Słońce, lepiej tu zostań.-odezwał się Ferb. -A co z tobą? Fletcher podniósł się z miejsca po czym oświadczył -Ja pójdę ich poszukać. -Nie możesz tam iść!-w oczach niebieskiej można było dostrzec strach-Przecież oni... -Nic mi się nie stanie-tu chłopak na chwilę roześmiał się-Obiecuję. -Ale Ferb... -Nie martw się błękitna-odezwała się Loren, po czym wstała z miejsca-Pójdę z nim. -Też pójdę-wtrącił się Buford. -Nie ma mowy!-Loren spojrzała na niego jak na wariata-Nie pozwalam. -Ale Loren... -Nie wybaczyłabym sobie gdyby coś ci się stało, Buford. By nie przeciągać dłużej tego momentu, Loren wraz z Ferbem bez słowa wyszli na zewnątrz. -Nic im się nie stanie, prawda?-upewniała się rozżalona Nazz. Nikt jej jednak nie odpowiedział. -Wiesz może gdzie mogą być?-zapytał Fletcher Loren na dźwięk tych słów wyjęła pistolet z kieszeni. Dmuchnęła w lufę po czym odpowiedziała -Jeżeli żyją, są gdzieś niedaleko. -Au!-krzyknęła Izabela po tym jak została rzucona przez żołnierzy na twardą, zimną podłogę, a na niej wylądował Fineasz. Na ten dźwięk, Scarlett jedynie się zaśmiała -Ty nawet nie wiesz co to znaczy prawdziwy ból-oznajmiła z uśmiechem tyranka-ale spokojnie, dowiesz się. Po tych słowach, rudowłosa wyszła z lochów. Izabela rozejrzała się nerwowo. Wokoło panowała przerażająca cisza. Po twardych, szarych ścianach spływała krew skazańców. Przez przypadek, dziewczyna położyła rękę na czymś twardym. Na jej ręku widniała czyjaś krew. Iza krzyknęła z przerażenia. Oboje spojrzeli się w tę stronę. Obok nich leżały czyjeś zakrwawione zwłoki. -Jermi...-wyjąkała przerażona Izabela-On nie... Przerażona żydówka wtuliła się w Fineasza. -Wydostań nas z tąd. Rudowłosy rozejrzał się dookoło. Otaczała ich pustka. Nie było niczego z czego można by było zbudować jakikolwiek wynalazek. -Wybacz mi Izabelo. -Kocham cię. Mówiąc to dziewczyna zalała się łzami. Bała się o życie swoje i jego. Chłopak objął ją w nadzei, że wszystko się ułoży. Nie minęło dużo czasu, aż do pomieszczenia ponownie weszła Scarlett. W ręku trzymała swój ulubiony zakrwawiony nóż, którego nigdy nie myła. Uwielbiała widok krwi na ostrym narzędziu. -Skuć ich-oznajmiła, po czym strażnicy przykuli ich prawe dłonie do tego sameo słupa, którego przykuty był Jeremi.-Jaka urocza z was parka. -Czym ci zawiniliśmy?-zapytała zapłakana Izabela -Jesteście przyjaciółmi Loren. Nie moja wina. Muszę was zabić-kobieta uśmiechnęła się po czym uniosła nóż nad głową Fineasza. -Nie zabijaj go!-krzyknęła meksykanka na co Scarlett jedynie się zaśmiała. -Spokojnie. Ja nigdy nie zabijam tak szybko. Najpierw dręczę ofiarę. -Dlaczego ich tak długo nie ma?!-niecierpliwiła się Nazz-Jully, ile już tak nie wracają? -Tak z 10 min.-odpowiedziała kosmitka jednocześnie patrząc na zegarek Zrezygnowana Nazz usiadła na rewalce, waląc twarzą o stól stojący obok. -Będzie dobrze-pocieszał ją Buford, który przez cały ten czas nie odrywał wzroku od okna. -Tobie łatwo mówić... -Myślisz, że ja się nie martwię?! Serce mi wali jak szalone, ale nie jesteśmy w stanie nic zrobić. -Właśnie, że możemy!-mówiąc to Nazz jak opażona ustała na stole-Dogonimy ich i... -Nazz to nie ma sensu.-przerwała jej Jully-Musimy tu na nich czekać. -Wy sobie czekajcie ile chcecie, ale ja ruszam za moim Ferbgackiem! -Przecież nawet nie znasz okolicy. -Poradzę sobie-odprysnęła Nazz po czym ruszyła w kierunku drzwi-Buford, idziesz czy zostajesz? Po krótkim namyśle chłopak bez słowa ruszył za nią. Oboje w pośpiechu wybiegli na zewnątrz. -To się nie może dobrze skończyć-powiedziała do siebie Jully. -Czy w tym miejscu nie stał teleporter?-zapytał Ferb, gdy on i Loren byli w miejscu gdzie stał ich wynalazek. -Niedobrze. -Mnie nie musisz tego mówić. Myślisz, że Scarlett mogła... -Nie wykluczone, ale nie zakładajmy od razu najgorszego. Miejmy nadzieję, że po prostu się zgubili. -Obyś miała rację. -Ale... -Co „ale”? -Ale gdzie mogli pójść? -Sugerujesz, że... -A widzisz inną słuszną teorię? Ferb przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić co mogłoby się stać, jeżeli jego brat trafił by w niewolę Scarlett. Z drugiej jednak strony, nie wierzył, aby tak szybko się to potoczyło. Po co Scarlett byli Fineasz i Izabela? -Ale nie ma co się załamywać-pocieszała go Loren-Zamek Scarlett i tak jest daleko, więc po drodze ich znajdziemy. -Ale ty oby na pewno wiesz gdzie szukać?-zapytała Nazz, po czym Buford spojrzał na nią zaskoczony -Myślałem, że ty wiesz. -Kurcze, więc mamy problem. -Mogłobyć gorzej. -Nie sądze. W tym momencie oboje spostrzegli przed sobą wysokiego chłopaka mniej więcej w ich wieku. Za nim stała grupka uzbrojonych żołnierzy. -No proszę, proszę.-zaczął chłopak-Człowiek raz chce sobie wyjść na spacer i kogo spotyka? Oczywiście nędznych ziemian! Co za niespodzianka... -Ej, licz się ze słowami!-krzyknęła Nazz grożąc mu palcem, co jednak nie wzbudziło w nim rzadnej reakcji. -Fascynujące. Możecie mi powiedzieć co tu robicie? -Nigdy w życiu.-sprzeciwił się Buford -Szkoda. Obiecałem moim żołnierzom, że jak kogoś zabiją to dam im podwyżkę. Cóż, od dłuższego czasu zbieram na samochód, ale jak widać poczeka. Nazz i Buford wytrzeszczyli szeroko oczy. Droga ucieczki była odcięta, byli otoczeni. -A może się dogadamy?-zapytała niepewnie Nazz. -Ja jestem książę Ibrahim. Ja nie wiem co to kompromis. -My...-zaczęła Nazz-szukamy dentysty! -Żartujesz sobie? Czy ja ci wyglądam na idiotę? -Trochę. Ibrahim zmarszczył brwi. Mimo to, nie kazał żołnierzom atakować. -Kim jesteś? -A co cię to? -Jestem po prostu ciekaw. Nie można? -Jestem Nazz Jefferson. -Nazz? Hm.. całkiem ładnie. Niebieska była całkiem zdezorientowana. Zastanawiała się o co może mu chodzić... Chłopak zauważył to, po czym powiedział z uśmiechem. -Nie bój się. Nic ci nie zrobię. Ani tobie, ani twojemu koledze. -Więc możemy już iść? -Najpierw powiedz dokąd. -Mówiłam już, do dentysty. -Ustalmy, że ci wierzę. -Na prawdę? -A co w tym dziwnego? Przecież nie kłamiesz, prawda? -Pewnie, że nie... -Więc możesz iść. Po tych słowach Nazz i Buford poszli dalej. Oboje bili się z myślami. O co mu chodziło? Dlaczego puścił ich tak łatwo? Miał w tym jakiś cel? -Miejcie ją na oku-rozkazał Ibrahim strażnikom.-Ma w sobie coś szczególnego... -Auuuu!-Fineasz jęczał z bólu. Poraz kolejny nóż lądował na jego ciele tworząc coraz większe rany. Izabela o dziwo nie miała nawet zadrapania. Wszystkie ciosy brał na siebie Flynn. -Przestań się drzeć. Jesteś gorszy od tego trzylatka co dwa dni temu zabiłam. -Błagam, zostaw go!-krzyczała Izabela-On ci nic nie zrobił! -Spokojnie, ty będziesz następna, złotko. -Ferb! -Nazz?! Co ty tu ro.. Tu nie dokończył, ponieważ dziewczyna rzuciła mu się na szyję. -Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam! -Dobrze, ale co ty tu robisz? -Znalazłam cię! -Buford?!Do jasnej cho.. ugh, co ty tu robisz? -Nie cieszysz się na mój widok? -Jasne, że tak.... ale przecież kazałam ci zostać w domu! -Daj spokój Loren.. -Nigdy nie traktujesz mnie poważnie! -Nazz mi kazała! Po tych słowach Loren wybuchnęła śmiechem. -Dobra, wybaczam ci-mówiąc to dziewczyna przytuliła go-ale następnym razem mnie posłuchaj. -Obiecuję. -A znaleźliście już Fina i Izę?-zapytała Nazz. -No właśnie tu jest problem-mówiąc to Loren wyjęła z kieszeni ogłoszenie z nagłówkiem „Straceni” a pod nim widniało zdjęcie Izabeli i Fineasza. -Kurcze... -Tak czy inaczej, wiemy już gdzie ich szukać. -Super, to idziemy! -Nazz. Jesteś pewna, czy to bezpieczne?-zapytał zatroskany Ferb. -Wiesz, z jednej strony to trochę creepy, a z drugiej wolę być z tobą bo dziś podrywał mnie taki jeden i... -Idziesz ze mną. -Skoro tak bardzo chcesz. Fineasz był wykończony. Z minuty na minutę coraz ciężej było mu oddychać. Po godzinie Scarlett wyszła z lochów. Fineasz odetchnął z ulgą. -Fineasz, jak się czujesz?-zapytała z troską Izabela. -Jest dobrze.Nie martw się. -Nie możesz brać wszystkich ciosów na siebie. To cię wykończy. -Lepiej ja niż ty. Izabela położyła rękę na jego głowie. Cała ociekała krwią. Dziewczyna wzięła pierwsą lepszą szmatkę leżącą obok i obtarła rany chłopaka. Nazz, Buford, Loren i Ferb dotarli już do bram pałacowych. Na wejściu zatrzymał ich strażnik. -Kim jesteście? -Jesteśmy zaproszeni przez Scarlett-odparła Loren. Strażnik spojrzał na nią z wyższością. -Dobrze, sprawdzę czy jesteście na liście. Mówiąc to, mężczyzna rozwinął skrawek papieru. Loren wykorzystując jego nieuwagę wyjęła pistolet z kieszeni, po czym szybkim ruchem postrzeliła go. -To było, aż za proste! Po tych słowach wszyscy weszli do środka. Otoczenie było piękne. Posadzka z marmuru, ściany obwieszone portretami. Gdzieniegdzie znajdowały się meble ozdobione diamentami. -Wow-wydusiła z siebie Nazz-Trzeba przyznać, laska ma gust! -Tandetne badziewie, nic więcej-sprostowała Loren, po czym rozejrzała się dookoła. -Szukasz czegoś?-zapytał Buford. -Zgadnij.-mówiąc to bacznie obserwowała wszystko co się wokół dzieje-Dobra, chodźcie zanim ktoś się do nas przyczepi. Wszyscy ruszyli za nią. Kosmitka dobrze znała to miejsce, chociaż nigdy tam nie była. Słyszała mnóstwo opowieści o tym miejscu. Wiele z nich nasączone było mitami, lecz wszystko było bardzo dobrze opisane. Nie zajęło jej dużo czasu, by całkowicie odnaleźć się w nowym miejscu. Po chwili doszli do ogromnych, marmurowych schodach prowadzących w dół. -Loren, dokąd prowadzą te schody?-zapytał Ferb, któremu głos zaczął drżeć. -Do lochów.-odpowiedziała z wyniosłością zielonowłosa. -A co oni mają tam niby robić?-zapytał Buford. -Sama nie wiem. Przecież piją teraz z Scarlett herbatkę, prawda? -Ehh, nieważne. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk kroków. Loren nie miała wątpliwości, nadchodziła Scarlett. -Dobra kochani, robimy tak. Ja i Buford idziemy po Fina i Izkę, a Ferb i Nazz zajmą czymś Scarlett-powiedziała tak szybko jak tylko potrafiła. -Ale my nie wiemy jak...-tu Ferb nie dokończył, ponieważ Loren pociągnęła Buforda za sobą. -Masz jakiś pomysł?-zapytał Ferb patrząc na swoją dziewczynę. -Jeszcze pytasz? Masz przed sobą prawdziwą mistrzynię wszystkiego! -Obyś miała rację. -Loren, czy ty oby na pewno wiesz gdzie iść? -Ja wiem wszystko, nie marudź! Mówiąc to dziewczyna nie czekając na jaką kolwiek reakcję postrzeliła pierwszeo strażnika. Z drugim jednak nie poszło tak łatwo. Mężczyzna wyjął maczetę, jednak Loren szybko go obezwładniła. Związała mu ręce, po czym rzuciła pistolet do swojego chłopaka. -Strzelaj! Choć niechętnie chłopak wykonał rozkaz dziewczyny. Po tym co zrobił cały się trząsł. -Brawo słońce-mówiąc to dziewczyna objęła go-Jesteś prawie taki jak ja! -Cieszę się?-chłopak sam nie wiedział co powinien czuć. Cały był roztrzęsiony. Po chwili, Loren sięgnęła do kieszeni jednego ze strażników, wyjmując klucz. Włożyła go do zamku w drzwiach, dwa razy go przekręciła, po czym wielkie, żelazne drzwi otworzyły się. Ich oczom ukazała się Izabela przytulacjąca pół żywego Fineasza. -Loren? Buford?-wyjąkała zapłakana Izabela. -Cześć Izzy. Żyjesz? -Loren, ja... ty powinnaś coś zobaczyć.-mówiąc to Izabela wzróciła wzrok w prawą stronę. Zielonowłosa podeszła do owego miejsca. Przez panującą ciemność, ciężkobyło zobaczyć cokolwiek. Im bliżej podchodziła, tym coraz wyraźniej widziała zarysy człowieka. Wiedziała już, iż były to zwłoki. Ukucnęła obok, a gdy odwróciła ciało, tak aby widzieć twarz przeraziła się. -Jeremi!-z oczu dziewczyny zaczęły lecieć łzy. To nie był zwykły płacz, to była rozpacz. Bufordowi z cudem udało się ją oderwać od zwłok, wyprowadzając poza pomieszczenie. -Loren, spokojnie.-Pocieszał ją chłopak-Będzie dobrze. -On nie żyje, czy ty tego nie rozumiesz?! Nikt z mojej rodziny już nie żyje, zostałam sama! Chłopak przytulił ją mocno do siebie. Ta wypłakiwała się w jego koszulę. -Ja jestem. Nigdy cię nie zostawię. -Buford... -Zostań tu, a ja ich rozkuję. Buford wszedł do środka, a dziewczyna oparła się o ścianę. -Ma pani czas na krótki wywiad?-Nazz starała się zająć czymś Scarlett, by ta nie zauważyła Loren i Buforda. -Kim ty jesteś? -Jestem Na-tu dziewczyna zawachała się-vira. Właśnie! Jestem Navira! -Dziwne imię. -Moi rodzice byli dziwni. Tak więc czy ma pani czas na przeprowadzenie wywiadu? -Tak właściwie to mam sporo zajęć, więc... -Świetnie! Więc, kim pani jest? -Ty pytasz serio? -Chodzi mi o tytuł. Zastanawia mnie to, bo mieszka pani w zamku, a nazywa się dyktatorką. Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się dumnie. Uwielbiała tego typu pytania. -Nie bez powodu moje nazwisko brzmi „Sultan”, to po turecku znaczy „Sułtanka”, czyli u was „królowa”. Tak, sama doszłam do władzy, ale gdy stałam się już Panią tego świata, postanowiłam to pokazać. Dlatego mój dom wygląda jak pałac Osmański. Uwielbiam tego typu klimaty. -Fajnie.-skomentowała szybko niebieska. Ferb odwrócił się w kierunku schodów, by sprawdzić czy Buford i Loren już wracają. -Na co on się gapi?-zapytała zaniepokojona Scarlett. -On jest chory!-wytłumaczyła na poczekaniu Nazz. -Na co? -Ma biegunkę. Fletcher spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Nazz. Ta jedynie głupio się uśmiechnęła. Scarlett roześmiała się. -Co wy knujecie? -Nic takiego. Mówiłam, jestem dziennikarką. -Ah tak? Pokaż mi legitymację? -Legitymacja?-roześmiała się nerwowo, po czym przyłożyła dłonie do kieszeni, udając że szuka owej legitymacji.-Ups. Chyba zostawiłam ją w domu. -W domu, powiadasz? -No tak... Do Scarlett podeszło czworo uzbrojonych żołnirze. -Szczerze w to wątpię. Po tych słowach do kobiety podszedł wcześniej poznany chłopak, Ibrahim. Ten spojrzał na niebieską z uśmiechem. -Nazz. Jak miło cię widzieć. -Ty ją znasz?-zapytała z niedowierzaniem Scarlett. Chłopak jedynie pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi-Cóż, tak więc dlaczego mówisz na nią „Nazz”? -Bo tak ma na imię. -Jesteś pewny?-po tych słowach kobieta spojrzała na dziewczynę-Czyli któreś z nas okłamałaś. -Nikogo nie okłamałam. Ja mam dwa imiona!-niebieska kłamała jak z nut. -Więc, które to pierwsze? -Nazz. -Więc dlaczego przedstawiłaś mi się drugim imieniem? Nazz spojrzała z przerażeniem na Ferba. Fletcher postanowił przejąć inicjatywę. -A może pójdziemy na zewnątrz? Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się dumnie. Bez słowa skierowała się na zewnątrz, a za nią popędziła reszta. Gdy tylko zamknęły się drzwi, kobieta wydała rozkaz. -Zabić ich. Ferb osłonił ciałem Nazz, jednak zanim żołnierze w ogóle wyciągnęły broń, zainterweniował Ibrahim. -Nie zabijaj jej! -A to niby dlaczego?-zdziwiła się Scarlett. -Bo.... ładna jest. Scarlett spojrzała z obrzydzeniem na niebieską po czym dokładnie zmierzyła ją wzrokiem. -Cóż, są gusty i guściki-stwierdziła. Po tych słowach dała znak żołnierzom, aby ci atakowali. Ci bez zwlekania pochwycili Fletchera. -Ferb!-Nazz była przerażona, nie miała pojęcia co robić. Zielonowłosy patrzył na Scarlett z przerażeniem. Ta bez rzadnych skrupułów pstryknęła palcem. Jeden z żołnierzy przyłożył pistolet do brzucha, po czym strzelił. Fletcher posunął się bez tchu na ziemię. Po tym Scarlett spojrzała na syna z uśmiechem czym dała mu znak, aby poszedł z nim. Oboje wyszli poza móry pałacu. Nazz ukucnęła nad swoim chłopakiem, przyłożyła jego głowę pod swoją szyję. Jego krew zmieszała się z jej ubraniami. -Nie zostawiaj mnie słyszysz! Nie zostawiaj mnie, Ferb! Koniec retrospekcji Jego krew lała się po moich dłoniach. Byłam przerażona. Patrzył na mnie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Widać było, iż ledwo łapie oddech. -Nazz? -Będzie dobrze. Jestem tu, widzisz? Jestem i nigdy cię nie zostawię. Z jego ust leciała krew. Serce mi się krajało widząc jak on cierpi. Przytuliłam go mocno do siebie. Po niedługim czasie doszli do nas Buford, Loren, Fineasz i Izabela. Buford prowadził Loren, która wzrokiem była nieobecna. Izabela natomiast trzymała mocno Fineasza za rękę, jakby się bała, że zaraz ktoś jej go odbierze. Ich spojrzenia zamarły, gdy zobaczyli Ferba. -Co mu się stało?!-zapytał przerażony Fineasz. Ciężko było mi cokolwiek wydusić. Sama nie byłam pewna co się stało, w dalszym ciągu nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. -Nie ważne. Musimy go stąd zabrać.-oznajmiła Izabela, po czym Buford i Fineasz podparli go o ramiona. Wszyscy ruszyliśmy przed siebie. Widziałam wyraz twarzy Loren, wyglądała jakby było jej obojętne, czy przeżyjemy. Gdy oddaliliśmy się na bezpieczną odległość, zatrzymaliśmy się. -Jak wrócimy do domu?-zapytała Izabela rozglądając się dookoła. -Loren wie gdzie trzymają statki kosmiczne.-zaczął Buford, patrząc na swoją dziewczynę z nadzieją-Słonko, gdzie są statki kosmiczne. Ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Nigdy nie widziałam ją w takim stanie, coś się musiało stać. -Loren, błagam skup się!-Buford nie poddawał się-gdzie trzymacie te pojazdy?! -W siedzibie RO-powiedziała po czym zalała się łzami. Buford przytulił ją, po czym ona zaprowadziła nas do głównej siedziby. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a byliśmy na miejscu. -A co z Ferbem?-zapytałam Fineasz spojrzał na mnie ze łzami w oczach po czym pokręcił przecząco głową. To nie możliwe. Tak bardzo go kocham. Nie mogę go stracić. Nie po tym co przeszliśmy. Jego oczy były zamknięte, ale oddychał. -I tak ma szczęście.-wtrąciła cicho Loren-Inni giną od razu. Nie wiedziałam co jej odpowiedzieć. Poraz pierwszy zabrakło mi słów. Ta jedynie wzruszyła ramionami, po czym nacisnęła przycisk. W mgnieniu oka ściana posunęła się, czym otoworzyło się ukryte pomieszcenie w którym znajdował się ogromny statek kosmiczny. Wszystkim nam zabrakło tchu. Był ogromny. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam czegoś takiego. Najbarziej podobało mi się jego wnętrze; skurzane fotele w których można by było spędzić reszte życia, wielka, nieskazitelnie czyta przednia szyba, przez którą widać było wszystko co stanęło by pojazdowi na drodze. Fotele usadzone były daleko od siebie, dzięki czemu można było z łatwością przemieszczać się po pojeździe. Loren usiadła na przednim siedzeiu, a niedaleko niej Buford. Ferb ułożony był na podłodze. Nie sziedziałam na fotelu, wolałam być bliżej niego, tak aby mnie widział. Gdy tylko ruszyliśmy, on otworzył oczy. W tym momencie obudziła się we mnie nadzieja. -Ferb? Ferb ty żyjesz!-ucieszyłam się. Wtedy płakałam ze szczęścia. -Nazz?-miałam wrażenie, że jego krew upływa intensywniej. Widziałam jak się męczy, był wykończony.-Cieszę się, że to właśnie ciebie teraz widzę. -Nie poddawaj się błagam. Nie zostawiaj mnie. -Nigdy cię nie zostawię. Do końca świata będę przy tobie. Po tych słowach łzy leciały mi strumieniami. Nie mogę go stracić, po prostu go potzrbuję. -Kocham cię. Po tych słowach, on zamknął oczy, a jego głowa opadła na podłogę. -Ferb!-krzyczałam-Ferb, otwórz oczy! Fineasz, Izabela i Buford podbiegli do nas. Flynn sprawdził puls, nie wyczuł go. Mój Ferb nie oddychał. Wtedy to było jasne, jego serce nigdy już nie zabije... …. Ibrahim spoglądał na wielki ekran. Po kilku kliknięciach ukazało się na nim zdjęcie Nazz. Chłopak uśmiechnął się wrednie. -To chyba jeszcze nie koniec... Piosenki *Not about angels *Ninni Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania